Entry doors often include hardware in the form of a security mechanism to control ingress and egress through an entry. Security mechanisms may take a variety of different forms, such as, for example, electronic coded entry locks. Often, operation of electronic coded entry locks is controlled by a numerical style keypad. More specifically, through the use of the individual keys of the keypad, a user may input a security code that initiates a protocol that drives components of the electronic coded entry lock to lock or unlock the electronic coded entry lock, and/or open or close the entry door.
For example, the opening and closing of a garage door may be controlled via a remote keypad that is positioned adjacent to the garage door. Such keypads often have a telephone style keypad configuration that includes a plurality of keys having numeric values and/or alphabetic letters. Yet, such keypads often have a relatively large configuration, which may result in the associated keypad housing occupying a relatively large area or amount of real estate. Further, such keypad housings often include a hinged door that protects the keypad. Yet, the inclusion of a hinged door typically adds to the overall size and/or bulk of the keypad housing. Further, in at least certain situations, the size of the keypad housing may result in the keypad housing detracting from the ornamental or decorative style of the associated entry door or structure.
Additionally, keypads associated with electronic coded entry locks are often illuminated to assist the user in locating and identifying particular keys of the keypad. Yet, such illumination, particularly with the relatively large size of telephone style keypads, may consume relatively large amounts of electrical power. Additionally, the relatively large size of the keypad may translate into slower time, or more concentration, on the part of the user when locating the specific key(s) that is/are to be pressed when entering the security code via the keypad. The relatively large size of the keypad may also make the entering of the security code via the keypad more discernible to others, thereby potentially comprising the security provided by the electronic coded entry lock. Further, over time, a wear pattern may develop on the particular keys that are pressed when entering the security code, which may provide an indication of the correct security code, and thereby compromise the security of the electronic coded entry lock.